It can be appreciated that Christmas decoration holders and containers have been in use for years. Typically, Christmas decoration holders are comprised of ornament storage boxes, ornament chests, ornament boxes with drawers, and light boxes for storage of Christmas lights only. The main problem with conventional Christmas decoration holders are they do not provide storage of Christmas items in a logical manner for use when decorating a tree. Another problem with conventional Christmas decoration holders is they do not provide sturdy hardware which is removable to store Christmas items in a compact arrangement. Conventional Christmas decoration holders do not provide storage for the entire collection of ornaments and other Christmas items placed or used on a single Christmas tree.
While conventional storage containers may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they have been developed, they are not as suitable for the organization of Christmas items in a sequential order for decorating a tree. Also, another problem is they do not provide storage for a large variety of all Christmas items placed or used on a Christmas tree. In these respects, the Christmas organizer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of the organization of Christmas items in a sequential order for decorating a tree.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a Christmas organizer that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a Christmas organizer for the organization of Christmas items in a sequential order for decorating.
And another object is to provide a Christmas organizer that organizes items in sequential/logical order, to decorate a Christmas tree.
Still another object is to provide a Christmas organizer that uses generally rigid nonpermanent hardware to hang ornaments.
Yet another object is to provide a Christmas organizer that stores the entire collection of decorations for a single Christmas tree.